soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Herbert "Bertie" Pelham
Herbert Pelham, the Marquis of Hexham, called Bertie, is a character on the series, Downton Abbey. He was played by Harry Haden-Patton. The man who finally made Edith Happy We first meet Herbert Pelham during the Grouse shooting season at his ancestral home, Brancaster Castle. He was serving as the land agent for his cousin Peter, the Marquis of Hexham. His mother, Mirada Pelham, lived in a flat around the castle. At first, he never thought things would change, but when his cousin passes away in Tangiers, he would later be elevated to the new Marquis of Hexham. He would be attracted to Edith Crawley, during the Grouse season. Her cousin, Lady Rose Aldridge and her in-laws, Lord and Lady Sinderby were hosting the Grouse shoot. Bertie was a friend of Rose's husband, Atticus. He would prove his worthiness to being versatile when he, Edith, and the staff of her magazine, The Sketch, would work together to get the magazine to the printers, after the former editor up and left the office after a spat with Edith. When he was announced to be the new Marquis of Hexham, the family's reactions were mixed. While most of the family was delighted, Lady Mary Crawley was sickened and infuriated by this news, as it would mean that Edith would be above her as a Marchioness. (Mary was dating a man who was a race car driver, while Edith would be a great lady of the county!) It was a snub that Mary refused to tolerate. To put a stop to her sister's overtaking her, Mary spitefully revealed that Marigold was Edith's illegitimate daughter by a previous relationship. Bertie left the castle, with Mary smug having once again sticking it to her sister; Edith was once again brokenhearted despairing that she would not ever achieve happiness, and the rest of the family infuriated with Mary. Tom would tear into Mary for what she did to her sister, calling her a bully and a coward. Then Mary would be confronted on what she did by Edith herself, in which the latter would call her older sister a jealous, nasty, scheming bitch. Emphasizing her point, she screamed at Mary, "You're a BITCH!" Later on, Edith's aunt Lady Rosamund Painswick would also prepare to rip into her. However, Mary (after talking with her grandmother, Violet Crawley and being told to make peace with Edith and herself) and Rosamund would work it to bring them back together. With Edith living in London, they arranged for Bertie to meet her at the Ritz, and they had dinner and rebounded all over again. Bertie once again proposed to Edith, and she would accept. Then her parents, Robert and Cora would go and meet his mother at Brancaster. In spite of everything, Edith felt that it would be best to tell Mirada about Marigold and her parentage. At first, Mrs. Pelham was appalled and was against the marriage, but after thinking about it, she realized that Edith was willing to be honest in spite of losing hard-earned happiness, a trait that she found admirable. She declared the marriage would be a success on the strength of Edith's unimpeachable honesty. Bertie and Edith would marry in Downton, and then would go to their honeymoon. Cora would arrange with Mirada to have Marigold arrive at Brancaster and waiting for her mother and new stepfather to come home. Category:Downton Abbey characters